


Sanders Sides Headcanons

by Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit/pseuds/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit
Summary: Erm, a bunch of headcanons for Sanders Sides, aus, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm Logan, yes I chose it because of Logan, this is Virgil's chapter for a mythical creatures au that I have been working on!

Virgil is a siren, most would expect Roman to be one. But think about it, Virgil has his scary voice which, as we know, can control people a bit. I would think that Virgil has less control over his powers than other sirens. Now, for his appearance! Since purple is one of Virgil's main colors, he could have purple hair. This purple would be a pastel with a few hints of darker coloring at the tips. I think his skin would be almost porcelain, as most sirens are deep water mer, with purple splotches on places like his shoulders, elbows, ears, etc. He would able to fluctuate between having a long, purple tail and having legs with the purple splotches on his knees and feet.


	2. Roman in the Fantasy au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, now we have Roman's info! Patton will be next, than probably deciet!

Now for Roman! Roman is a unicorn, however, he can shift from his true form to a more human-like form. He would be a unicorn because I feel like making a unicorn prince. He would have a bit of control over basic fae magic and some magic that only the royal family has. His main coloration would be silver and gold with hints of red on his mane and tail when in his true form. In his human form, he would have tan skin and reddish-brown hair. He would be tall and wear a prince outfit, because... Why not!


	3. Patton-Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't much, I'll be writing a few one shots when I finish descriptions.

Patton would be a forest sprite, probably a sort of changling who grew up among humans but then went into the forest to help Nymphs and such keep the forest safe. He would learn to bake and such from the humans he grew up with and probably also crocheting, he would crochet blankets for the Nymphs and no one can convince me otherwise. His hair would be a bit green and he would wear a bunch of flower crowns!


	4. Killer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that I would be doing more of the fantasy au.... But I had another idea!

They would have a group with seven people in it, Patton, Roman, Deceit, Logan, Virgil, Remy, and Emile. Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman would be the most active killers. Deceit would be the one to get them weapons and supplies (and to talk the groups way out of trouble, usually with blatant lies). Remy would be their resident hacker, they would be the one who gathered pieces of information from hacked devices. Emile would be their doctor and would help Logan out with experiments, he is often the one who helps dispose of the victim's body. 

Killing Techniques for active killers:

Patton- He uses a lot of poisons and often emotionally manipulates his victims into thinking he is harmless, a simple little man.   
Logan- Dissection, of course, he usually brings the victim to his lab and see's how much torture his victim can go through before they die.  
Virgil- Vigil fits the description of an assassin the most. He uses a pair of twin daggers and often relies on stealth.   
Roman- He uses a sword, what else do you expect. He often plays the dumb character when in reality, he is quite smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing some one-shot thingies where you can ask them questions in the comments!


End file.
